


Mornings: Yoongi and Yoga

by Akranes



Series: Not-So-Little Sweet Tooth Verse [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Suga, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feedee Suga, Feeder JHope, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Teasing, Weight Gain, Yoga, but its super consensual, chubby yoongi, maybe humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akranes/pseuds/Akranes
Summary: Yoongi joins Hoseok in some morning yoga, for the sole purpose of being an absolute tease. They both get what they want.ORYoongi's chubby and is basically showing it off to drive Hoseok crazy.





	Mornings: Yoongi and Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> A sincere thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and commented on the first fic in this verse. I’m so happy that y’all enjoyed it, because I had a TON of fun writing it. And maybe even more fun writing this? I like fluff, okay.
> 
> I’ve had the idea for this fic in my head for a while (not necessarily picturing it as yoonseok), and once I wrote my first yoonseok fic here, I couldn’t think of this scenario as anyone other than them. So it’s a little bit of a shorter fluffy follow-up to [ A Not-So-Little Sweet Tooth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849860/chapters/31855914)
> 
> I don’t think you HAVE to have read a not so little sweet tooth for this to make sense, but it might help idk.
> 
> Also worth mentioning that I’m not a ~yogi~ by any means, but I’ve taken enough yoga classes in my life to be somewhat familiar with the poses mentioned here, so please forgive any misinformation you might find if you’re super into yoga. I’ve hopefully done a decent job at describing the poses (at least the important ones, i.e the ones Yoongi does), but it may just be easier to google them if you’re not familiar.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> If you don’t like chubby boys and teasing, you’re not gonna like this~

Hoseok unrolled his yoga mat. The morning light streamed into the room, and Hoseok cracked the window to let in the crisp late March air, but not enough to make the living room too cold.

He had handed over a couple of the dance classes he taught to some new teachers he hired. He had been getting a little overworked from both managing _and_ teaching several classes at the studio. Yoongi had been blessedly patient with the extra hours Hoseok had started putting in as his studio grew and he had to take on more classes within the past few months. But it began to be too much, even with Hoseok’s energy levels. And soon, he realized hadn’t had a single full day off in weeks. But, now that he had finally hired some extra teachers, he had given himself weekends off, to match Yoongi’s schedule. 

Even though it was one of his days off, he found that he’d get a little ancy if he didn’t do something physical over the course of a day. Yoga was a good choice for a day off, because it wasn’t too tiring but it helped maintain his flexibility and muscle endurance.

It was his first Saturday off since hiring more teachers, and he had risen around 8:30 in the morning, far before his dear Yoongi would likely rise. He should have plenty of time to do some yoga, shower, and maybe even prepare a nice breakfast for Yoongi before he got up. It might end up being more of a lunch by the time he rose, really.

He hadn’t been cooking for them much lately, Hoseok absentmindedly thought as he moved from position to position. He wasn’t a master chef by any means, but he did miss doing it occasionally. Watching Yoongi eat was always a treat, but there was something about watching him eat something Hoseok had prepared himself that was just that much more enticing. They hadn’t been partaking in feeding Yoongi as much as either of them would’ve liked, but he seemed to have no problem putting on some more weight regardless.

Hoseok smiled to himself at that thought. Hoseok would admit that he had gone from a little oblivious to a little hyper-aware with regards to the changes in Yoongi’s body. And, indeed, Yoongi had continued to put on weight since Christmas. He had bought a few new clothing items here and there, including new loungewear and underwear. He was getting more and more chubby by the day, and Hoseok was loving every minute of it. The plump curves of his belly and hips were so beautiful and felt he felt so malleable under Hoseok’s hands. He was so _soft_ when Hoseok held him tight, and he’d make the cutest little noises when Hoseok would squeeze his belly and feed him more-

His reverie was interrupted by a blaring siren that seemed right outside their window. Hoseok jumped in shock and scurried to close the window. He should’ve known better, really. Living in Seoul, you could usually only go an hour or two before hearing an alarm of some sort. Whichever kind of emergency vehicle created the disruptive noise, Hoseok wasn’t sure. It was just part of living in a big city. Despite them living in a relatively tall apartment building, the noise was still deafening in the quiet apartment.

Once he closed the window, the sound was muted to a more bearable level. But Hoseok suspected the damage was done. He stood quietly for a moment, trying to determine if Yoongi had been awoken or not. Silence followed, so Hoseok thought perhaps he had gotten lucky, and resumed his poses.

He was not lucky. A couple minutes later, he heard Yoongi lumbering around their bedroom, followed by a toilet flushing. He wondered if Yoongi would try to go back to sleep, but a few moments later, he was sleepily wandering into the living room, casting a sour look at Hoseok and the large paneled windows behind him.

Hoseok pouted. He knew, of course, Yoongi wasn’t actually angry, but he still felt bad. Yoongi worked hard and if he wanted to spend his weekend sleeping in late, he had every right to.

“Sorry, babe. I wasn’t thinking,” Hoseok said apologetically, in the middle of camel pose.

“S’okay,” Yoongi said, rubbing an eye and shuffling towards the kitchen.

Hoseok left the pose and moved to pigeon pose, admittedly so he could watch Yoongi better. The way their apartment was set up, he had a clear view into the kitchen to watch Yoongi gather his breakfast.

Yoongi had become fond of sugary breakfast cereals. Hoseok had purchased some once on a whim, thinking that someone like Yoongi would appreciate that much sugar in the morning, and he was most certainly correct.

He watched Yoongi generously fill a big bowl with the artificially colored cereal and then pour in 2% milk. Hoseok had accidentally bought skim once (it was a true mistake, because Hoseok didn’t like skim much, either) and Yoongi was quite offended. ‘I might as well eat my cereal with water,’ he had said.

Yoongi was looking at his phone as he came back to the living room, and Hoseok took a moment to admire him. He looked absolutely disgruntled which, although Hoseok still did feel a bit bad about it, was adorable. His bed head was out in full force, bits of black hair splayed everywhere. His full cheeks made his lips look pouty. He’d always had a round face, but he was beginning to get an accumulation of extra flesh underneath his jaw, softening his face further. He was wearing a pair of his relatively new boxers which grazed his full hips nicely, highlighting the curvy shape rather than concealing it. 

His t-shirt however, was looking a tad snug. It’s one Yoongi’s had for a while, and it definitely fit better a few pounds ago. It hugged the soft roundness of Yoongi’s belly pleasantly. It was tight enough that Hoseok could see his belly jiggling with his steps. Said belly had begun to pooch over his waistband just a bit, even when he was standing. His shirt managed to cover his belly as long as Yoongi stayed relatively still, but if he moved around enough, it rode up with ease, revealing a sliver of the flabby belly beneath. The shirt was bunched in the creases on his sides where his love handles rounded over his hips. Those love handles have taken a big hit with the last few pounds he added to his frame, Hoseok noticed. They had started as small bumps and now blossomed to moderately sized bulges of fat that wrapped around his torso in a nice ring, one that Hoseok loved to grab at and shake. It made him look wider than ever before. They wrapped around to his back, where they were beginning to create a roll of back fat. His chest, too, was highlighted by the tight shirt, emphasizing how soft and plush his pecs had gotten lately.

Hoseok a rush of love for Yoongi. It wasn’t arousal (although it’s not like he _wasn’t_ feeling that, too), it was the kind of love you feel when you look at someone you’ve been with for a while and you just are floored for the millionth time by how beautiful they are and how lucky you are.

Yoongi seemed to not notice Hoseok’s gaze, and he flopped gracelessly onto the couch, still on his phone.

Hoseok tried to mind his own business, he really did, but how could he just _ignore_ Yoongi when he was looking like that?

He settled for stealing glances constantly (some people might call it staring, but Hoseok didn’t think it was _that_ obvious) and getting very distracted when Yoongi shifted positions or had to pull down his shirt.

Still looking at his phone and shoveling another bite of cereal into his mouth, Yoongi asked, “Do I have something on my face, or what?”

“Huh?” Hoseok said, surprised.

“You keep staring at me,” Yoongi said, finally looking up with a quirked eyebrow.

Hoseok smiled lovingly and shamelessly. “You’re just really beautiful.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and smirked, but a gentle flush creeped over his cheeks. He had finished his cereal and put the bowl on the table in front of their couch. Still on the couch, he turned so he was facing Hosek and his legs were tucked under him, crossed his arms over the arm of the couch and rested his chin on his forearms. He looked at Hoseok intently.

Hoseok, in crane pose, peered at Yoongi tentatively. “What?”

Yoongi smiled gently, showing tenderness that was sometimes a little rare for him, and said, “You’re really beautiful, too, you know. I’m just appreciating the view.”

Hoseok smiled slyly and wiggled, at least as much as he could without toppling over. Yoongi snorted at him, but kept his eyes on Hoseok as he moved through a few more poses. Hoseok moved into some more challenging poses, admittedly to show off a little, and was immensely pleased by the little impressed sounds Yoongi made in response.

Hoseok was nearly done when Yoongi said, “You have another mat, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you show me some poses?” Yoongi asked.

“Really?” Hoseok said, surprised for a moment. He looked up at Yoongi questioningly. There was a certain spark in Yoongi’s eyes that made Hoseok think that he didn’t actually just want to do some peaceful yoga with his boyfriend. Not to mention that Yoongi hadn’t done anything remotely physical since perhaps college.

“I slept a little funny, maybe it’ll help,” Yoongi said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Obediently, Hoseok went and retrieved his other mat, and laid it out near his own, ushering Yoongi over.

“So what hurts?” Hoseok asked as Yoongi sat on the mat.

“Huh?”

“You said you slept funny? What hurts?”

“Oh! My, uh, back?”

“Uh huh,” Hoseok said slowly, growing more speculative. “Well, we’ll start slow, I guess. Let me know if something hurts. Why don’t we start in child’s pose? Do you know that one?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and said, “Well, I’ve been to a single yoga class in my life so, yeah, I think I know that one.”

Yoongi got to his knees and moved his rear back towards his heels and stretched his hands out on the ground in front of him, bowing his head towards the mat. His snug shirt rode up in the back, revealing the bottoms of his plump love handles as they pushed over his hips. His boxer clad ass looked spectacular, emphasized by the stretch, sitting heavy on his heels. Hoseok gulped. He moved behind Yoongi and got to his knees, careful to not bump his hips into Yoongi’s generous ass. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle it. He took a breath to calm himself, and reached over Yoongi to begin massaging his back and shoulders, searching for any tenseness. But he found nothing that would suggest Yoongi had messed up his back in any way.

“Is this just an excuse for me to give you a massage?” Hoseok said, grinning.

“Hm, of course not,” Yoongi said. Hoseok couldn’t see his face, but he heard a smug smile in his voice.

Hoseok noticed Yoongi’s head was a little further from the mat than it should be. He applied a little pressure to Yoongi’s shoulders, trying to urge him a little deeper into the stretch. When he released the pressure, Yoongi’s head and shoulders moved back to where they were before. Hoseok was puzzled for a moment, but then, he saw the problem.

Yoongi’s belly was resting on his thighs, which was technically correct. But he had a little more belly than what the pose was intended for. It pushed his torso away from his thighs, making it all but impossible to get his upper body down further without lifting his rear from his heels.

Hoseok couldn’t help himself. His hands danced gently on the exposed love handles before trailing further down to caress where his stomach bulged onto his thighs, stuffed into a space too small.

“This is in the way a bit, huh?” Hoseok teased. Yoongi squirmed.

“Here,” Hoseok said, and he moved a little closer to nudge Yoongi’s knees apart where they were touching. This time his hips did bump into Yoongi’s generous ass, and he bit his lip, silently begging his dick to stay flaccid. With his knees apart, Yoongi had room for his plump belly to expand and gently hang in the space created. It had the desired effect, was able to move his head further towards the mat.

Unable to stop himself because of their proximity, Hoseok’s hands attached to Yoongi’s belly again from behind. His hands immediately found their way to where his shirt had ridden up, exposing the doughy flesh of his lower belly. He’d gotten another stretchmark there recently, and Hoseok caressed it gently, knowing exactly where on his belly it was without having to see it. He practically studied Yoongi’s growing form every chance he got.

“Gettin’ a little handsy back there, teach?” Yoongi said, glancing back to Hoseok.

Hoseok bit his lip and gave Yoongi’s belly another squeeze, in a silent ask to turn this into something a little more sexual. Hoseok could’ve sworn Yoongi pushed his belly more into Hoseok’s hand and backed his ass a little further into Hoseok’s hips, but Yoongi sighed dramatically and said, “You’re supposed to be showing me poses.”

Hoseok whined loudly at the rejection and moved away from Yoongi to regain some composure. He instructed Yoongi to get out of the pose.

“Okay, Mr. I’ve-taken-a-yoga-class-before. Do you know cobra?” Hoseok asked.

Yoongi laid on his stomach with the tops of his feet on the ground. He slowly pushed his chest off the ground, with his hands planted firmly on the ground, keeping a slight bend in his elbows. It looked good. _Really_ good, because his shirt had ridden up to his belly button and his bare lower belly was happily plopped on the mat. This pose also made that roll of back fat he was starting to develop _very_ obvious, and his shirt did nothing to hide it.

It struck Hoseok that Yoongi was starting to look kinda _big_. He wondered how close he was to hitting 200 pounds.

He reached out and gave the small roll on his back a little pinch, which earned him a chastising look from Yoongi, who had closed his eyes into the stretch.

“Is this right?” Yoongi asked.

“Well,” Hoseok said, unable to bite his tongue, “Your stomach isn’t really supposed to touch the ground, but I don’t think there’s much you can do about that.” He delightedly poked a finger into his pudge.

“Stop that, I’m relaxing,” Yoongi said, as he leaned back a little more, which made his belly pooch more and his shirt ride up over his belly button. He shifted his weight from one soft arm to the other, which made his exposed gut wobble a bit. He casually glanced back to Hoseok, as if gauging his reaction. That’s what helped Hoseok put the pieces together.

“You’re teasing me,” Hoseok said quietly, realization dawning on him.

“What’s that?” Yoongi said, looking away.

“You’re _teasing_ me!” Hoseok accused, pouting at Yoongi’s fat tummy which he was apparently not allowed to touch at the moment.

“Nonsense. If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, that your own- hey!”

The teasing game could work both ways. Hoseok was struck by the desire to see Yoongi try something a little more strenuous. He had gotten to his feet and was standing above Yoongi with his feet on either side of him. He reached down to pull Yoongi’s hips up.

“You’re going to move into up dog. It’s like cobra, but the only things that can touch the ground are your hands and the tops of your feet,” Hoseok said, business-like.

Yoongi huffed, but lifted himself higher off the ground until just his feet and hands were on the ground.

“Ugh, this is...kinda hard,” Yoongi said.

“Oh, is it?”

“Hoseok,” Yoongi whined. When Hoseok didn’t answer, Yoongi flopped back on the ground.

“Hyung!” Hoseok said, chuckling.

“That one was hard!”

“It’s not supposed to be _too_ hard. Maybe you’re just a little out of shape, babe,” Hoseok said, crossing his arms and smirking. He was still standing above Yoongi with a foot on either side of Yoongi’s body, who had rolled over onto his back to face Hoseok once he gave up on the pose. His shirt was still carelessly pushed up, well past his belly button now, and Yoongi made no move to pull it down. The bulge of his stomach was less pronounced like this, on his back, but he had put on enough weight that no matter what he did, it was quite obvious that he was pretty chubby. His boxers had ridden up his legs a little, too, and revealed the pale, soft roundness that they had become. The brittle morning light shone down and highlighted all the curves of his hips and thighs, and unforgivingly emphasized the few stretch marks that graced his chubby tummy and plump sides. Hoseok noticed that some of the oldest ones were fading to a gentle softer pink rather than the darker red of the new ones. He knew Yoongi had gotten a couple on his inner thighs, too, but his boxers hadn’t ridden up quite enough to reveal those. He looked really, really stunning. Hoseok felt his resolve weaken. Yoongi gave him an exaggerated pout, pushing his lower lip out, playing cute. Hoseok weakened further.

Hoseok bit his lip and sunk to his knees so he was sitting across Yoongi’s lap. He grazed his fingernails over Yoongi’s swollen stomach, which he knew Yoongi loved, because the skin got so stretched that it was often itchy. Predictably, he preened into Hoseok’s touch.

“I’m not out of shape, that one was just too hard,” Yoongi said, while contentedly enjoying a belly rub. Hoseok met his eyes, and Yoongi’s eyes were glittering playfully. Which confirmed to Hoseok that Yoongi was definitely teasing him, and Yoongi also definitely wanted to be teased.

Hoseok raised an incredulous eyebrow and gave his belly a few pats on the side. It was all but empty (a bowl of cereal was hardly a meal for Yoongi nowadays), so it wobbled happily in response.

“I dunno about that, babe. You’re looking awfully big lately.”

“Hm, I don’t think so. Maybe a _couple_ pounds since Christmas.”

Hoseok traced Yoongi’s newest stretchmark pointedly, and said, “Gee, you think so?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes but flushed pleasantly, and shooed his hands away. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and show me another pose?” Yoongi said.

Hoseok clicked his tongue at Yoongi’s attitude. He was definitely asking for it. He thought for a moment of a pose he’d _really_ like to see Yoongi in. There was something so _dirty_ about Yoongi getting so chubby that relatively simple yoga poses could pose a challenge. Yoongi was eagerly awaiting Hoseok’s next instructions, so Hoseok knew he was enjoying himself, too.

“Well, if you’re not out of shape, let’s see what this core can do,” Hoseok said, delivering a smack to Yoongi’s stomach. It was really quite gentle, mostly just loud through the quiet apartment. His belly wobbled again, and Yoongi bit his lip, but a quiet whimper still escaped.

“This one’s called boat pose, and it’s good to tighten flabby bellies and wobbly thighs. I think you fit both those criteria.”

Hoseok guided Yoongi into a sitting position, then through leaning back and lifting his legs off the ground, and reaching his arms out parallel to the floor.

The position made Yoongi’s belly bunch in his lap. His chunky waist was divided in two; the lower and much fatter lower roll of his stomach that was connected to his love handles, and there was a much smaller roll that Hoseok hadn’t seen before that sat primly below his softened pecs. It was really, really cute.

Hoseok got to enjoy the view for about two seconds before Yoongi collapsed onto the mat. He looked a little genuinely surprised at how hard it was for him.

“You’ve gotta be _joking_. That one sucks!”

Hoseok only cackled and pet Yoongi’s belly happily.

“How about I strike a deal with you, my decidedly out of shape boyfriend?” Hoseok said wickedly, “If you can hold this pose for fifteen seconds, I’ll go out and get donuts for breakfast. As many as you want. I’m sure you still have plenty of room after that cereal.”

Yoongi made an offended scoffing sound. “Five seconds.”

“Was it _that_ bad?” Hoseok laughed, squeezing Yoongi’s fat tummy. Yoongi didn’t respond, except for pushing his stomach out further into Hoseok’s hand.

“What if I get donuts _and_ coffee?” Hoseok tried, “with lots of cream and sugar?”

Yoongi considered. “Ten seconds, donuts and coffee.”

“Deal.”

Hoseok was delighted to see that those ten seconds were a little bit of a genuine struggle. Not as much as Yoongi made it seem to be, but he was certainly a little pink by the time they finished, and not just from arousal. He had flopped on his back again when he finished.

“You count way too slowly,” Yoongi accused weakly, and maybe Hoseok did indeed add a couple more beats between each number than strictly necessary.

Hoseok pressed his lips into Yoongi’s paunch and said, “I don’t think I’ve seen you move so much since I’ve met you.”

Yoongi hummed happily and said, “That’s not saying much.”

“No, it’s really not,” Hoseok agreed and they both laughed.

“How many donuts did this burn off, do you think?”

Hoseok scoffed and gave his chunky hip a good squeeze, “Maybe half one if you’re lucky. More like a quarter.”

“Good,” Yoongi answered, “Why don’t you get an even dozen?”

Hoseok looked up at him excitedly, “You- can you eat that many?”

“I can certainly _try_. After all, I exercised this morning. I deserve it.”

Hoseok gave Yoongi’s chubby pec a squeeze, which made Yoongi gasp.

“You most certainly do,” Hoseok said.

**Author's Note:**

> And now for the same disclaimer that was in the first fic in this verse: I think it’s also worth mentioning that I am not Korean nor do I live in Korea. However, this fic does take place in Korea. Any misconception or misrepresentation of Korea/Korean lifestyle that you may have found is not intentional, so please forgive me. And despite it taking place in Korea, I did write in pounds, not kilos. Because (it’s the unit of measure I’m most familiar with so it makes the most sense to me in visualizing what’s happening, so I apologize if that inaccuracy of using pounds while in Korea detracts from the overall fic) ‘murica.


End file.
